A dog's life
by Liv-San
Summary: Not very good at summaries. This is mostly in dogs' points of view. Warning, this may confuse you, because it frequently switch characters.


Authors note: I have 67 dogs in real life, and I'm about to have more. I was extremely bored, and this just randomly popped into my head. Please know that I am extremely experienced with dogs. Some people might think I'm crazy, writing about an SVU case, in a dog's point of view, but hey, I've adopted over half of my dogs from animal shelters, most of them in some way abused, and I myself was abused/neglected. I know what they felt, so I'm not crazy, I just care, and I felt there should be a fanfic, in a dog's point of view. Please enjoy, and review! 

Disclaimer: No characters are mine, except for the dogs, Sadie Samson, and Richard Vincent. The original cast of SVU is Dick Wolf's.

Caution: This story often switches from a dog's POV, to Sadie's, to various characters. If you get confused, feel free to email me, or just put it into the review.

Chapter 1. How could things get any worse?

Sadie Samson walked down 9th avenue with five leashes in her left hand, five in her right. She slowed a little bit, making the ten dogs on the other end of the leashes slow. '_How on Earth did I get ten dogs? I love them all as if they were my kids, but damn, they're a handful! Oh well, better get home before Rich gets worried._' Richard Vincent, her boyfriend, always worried about her, especially since she had ten dogs of various breeds. It amazed both of them, that no matter how long it had been since she had seen the dogs, or how long it had been since she saw their papers, she could always recite their names, and breeds, in any order. She broke out of her train of thought, just in time to realize she was right in front of her apartment complex. She fidgeted with her keys for a moment, found the right one, and started walking up the steps. She finally got to the sixth floor, exhausted. She walked down the hall, got to Apartment 167, unlocked the door, and went in. When she got in, she was startled to find the lights off. '_I don't remember turning the lights off…_' Just then, all ten dogs started barking, and growling. She turned around, but whatever it was, was on her. The last thing she could remember before black, was her dogs seeming to be in a panic.

**xxx**

Daisy, Sadie's American White Shepard, was in a daze. She went into her owner's bedroom, grabbed what she knew as a phone, and took it to Sadie. The rest of the dogs were not going to be of any help, which she knew at that moment. She set the phone down, and barked. "**_Silence!_**"

At that moment, the other dogs were quiet. They ran to their beds, and lied down, watching intently. Daisy nudged her owner, and watched as Sadie woke up. She silently nudged the phone closer to her owner, and walked to her bed.

**xxx **

Sadie watched as Daisy walked to her bed. She had a splitting headache, she was sick to her stomach, and her pants had been pulled down. She suddenly realized what had happened, grabbed the phone, and called 911.

**xxx **

"Liv! Elliot! My office, now!" Cragen called from his office. Olivia and Elliot walked in, confused as to why they had been called in. Their confusion was short lived however.

"I have a new case for you. It's not good…" Cragen announced, worry in his voice.

"What's up?" Olivia asked, still confused.

"We can't get an address, and there's barking in the background." Cragen said as calmly as possible.

Elliot spoke up, for the first time that day.

"Well, What do we do?"

"Hm…"

"Let me talk to her…" Olivia stepped in, now fully wanting to investigate.

"Fine, She's still on the line… Two, I think…"

Olivia walked out, her eyes staring at her phone. She sat down at her desk, and picked it up, pressing the 'two' button on the machine.

"Hello, this is Detective Benson, What's your name?"

Olivia grabbed a pad of paper, and a pen, scribbling things down in a slow rush.

"Okay Sadie, Can you tell me where you are?"

She wrote the address she received onto the pad, and continued talking to the woman on the other end.

"Okay Sadie, we'll be right there."

She hung up, and called Elliot.

"Elliot, come here a minute…"

Elliot walked up to her, in his usual, calm state.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Does this address seem familiar to you…?"

He took a closer look at the address written on the piece of paper.

"Apartment 167, New York City Apartments, 9th Avenue…" He said, more to himself.

"It does. Well, we'll find out why when we get there, won't we?"

**xxx **

Sadie walked up to her door, and opened it hesitantly.

"Hello, I'm Detective Benson, and this is my partner, Detective Stabler."

"Hello…" Sadie said in a shaky voice.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Olivia asked.

"I don't really know. I walked into my house, the lights were off, but I had left them on. Next thing I know, my dogs are in a frenzy, something's on top of me, and boom! Black out. When I woke up, Daisy, the all white dog, was beside me, nudging the phone into my face, my dogs were in their beds, quiet as can be, and my pants were down…"

"Was there any blood that you can remember?" Elliot asked, still in his calm state.

"Now that you mention it, there was a trail coming from Daisy. Oh God…"

Sadie walked up to the pure white dog, and started searching the dog's outline. A few minutes later, there was a gasp.

"Daisy!" Sadie almost shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"What is it?" Olivia asked. She was concerned. She had always had a soft spot for animals, and she hated seeing one hurt in cases.

"Oh God. Daisy was shot…" Was all Sadie said. She searched her other dogs for any wounds, and seeing none, she walked up to Olivia and Elliot.

"Well, I'm guessing you're going to want a rape kit?"

"Yes… How did you know?" Olivia asked, startled.

"I'm a law student."

**Xxx**

Daisy looked up as her owner and the other two talked. The female noticed, walked up to her, and sat down.

"How are you girl?" the woman asked.

Daisy couldn't answer her in English, so what could she do? Whine.

"What happened to Sadie? Who are you? Who is the man? What happened to me? Why am I bleeding? And why is there a searing pain?"

The woman was obviously oblivious to the series of questions. To her, they were simply whines.

**Xxx**

"What are the names of the dogs, and their breeds?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, um… Daisy, she's an American White Shepard. Cash, he's the black and tan German Shepard. Brandy, she's the black, longhaired, German Shepard. Terra, he's the brownish Golden Retriever. Sammy, the other Goldie. Lightning is the gray Greyhound. Cagney is the Boston Terrier. Sazzie is the dachshund. Larka is the cream German Shepard. And, Rich, the spazzy looking dog…"

"Wow…" Elliot said, dumbfounded.

Olivia simply smiled, and walked over to Daisy, "Do you mind if we take her with us?" She asked.

"Oh…um… Not at all…"

"We'll take good care of her, here's my card, and, Come by the station tomorrow to get the rape kit done."

"Okay…"

Olivia grabbed a leash off the counter, hooked it to Daisy's collar, grabbed Elliot's hand, and walked out the door.

"Bye!"


End file.
